


Between the Lines

by Curiouswanderer



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curiouswanderer/pseuds/Curiouswanderer
Summary: Love at first sight is real,  isn't it?
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> The continuation of my return to writing...growing pains included.

The Doctor was staring. Yaz didn't need to look up from her book to know, she could feel eyes on her. They were sitting on the Tardis' sofa, each leaning on one of the sofa's overstuffed arms, legs outstretched, feet just barely touching. Already, there had been several shy, tentative brushes of the Doctor's feet against hers, followed by what Yaz did not believe were entirely authentic apologies. The touches had seemed too deliberate, too lingering. If Yaz really thought about it, she would even venture to say suggestive. 

She could still sense the Doctor's gaze washing over her. If Yaz knew where she stood with the Doctor, if she knew that all her crazy, giddy schoolgirl excitement and the very adult longings were mirrored in her friend, well...she might think it was sweet...maybe even sexy. As it was, not knowing with any certainty what the Doctor did or didnt feel, it was starting to get uncomfortable. 

Yaz raised her head and suddenly shot a look in the Doctor's direction, just catching a glimpse of blonde hair ducking down behind the tabloid the Doctor had been supposedly reading for the last hour. 

"Any good gossip? Catching up on the latest celebrity dirt, are we?" Yaz questioned. "Oh, y'know, the usual stuff, I guess. Can't believe Graham actually buys these things, though. How's the book, by the way? " Yaz squinted at the Doctor. Was that a faint tinge of pink on her cheeks? Was she embarrassed that she'd been caught? "It's quite good. Thanks for recommending it to me." The Doctor smiled, and now Yaz was sure she saw a blush creep across her face.

They both returned to their reading, Yaz continuing with the intergalactic romance that, by now, was starting to get a bit steamy, while the Doctor pretended to be engrossed in an article about some actresses feuding over a movie role. Maybe she was influenced by the direction in which the book was heading, maybe she was overcome by the adorable alien sitting there with her. Whatever it was, Yaz reached out a foot and allowed it to briefly come to rest before gently guiding it along the side of the Doctor's foot. 

The blonde didn't move. In fact, she acted as if she hadn't noticed anything at all. Taking that as some sort of challenge at breaking down the Doctor's resolve, Yaz began to slowly stroke her foot along that of the Doctor, moving further up until she achieved that spot where striped sock ended and bare skin began. Oh, now that got a response. The Doctor cleared her throat and shifted positions, pulling her legs in closer to her body. 

"Fogive me, Doctor, I didn't realize I was bumping you like that. Must be caught up in this book, getting to the good parts now, I think."

"No worries. Let me give you some extra space to stretch out and get comfy. Book getting interesting, is it?"

"Definitely. The bounty hunter has just confessed her love to the weapons runner who's been helping her. I think they're going to end up ..."

" Well, seeing as how I've read it, I won't ruin the story for you, Yaz. I will just say...well...where they end up and how they end up...I think you'll like it. " The Doctor looked down, her voice lowering. "I know I did."

"Doctor, I'm surprised. I don't think I would have guessed you to be a fan of sappy romance books. "

"Well, who doesn't like a good old-fashioned romance? Kinda gives you hope...hope that there's still good things out there in the universe. Hope that love endures and happily ever after might really be possible. Doesn't hurt to let yourself believe in magic sometimes, does it? On the whole, it's a pretty harmless escape. "

Yaz sat in silence, considering the beautiful soul sitting beside her. Did the Doctor believe in happily ever afters? Was there, somewhere deep inside that brilliant, intelligent mind, a hidden-away corner where she kept dreams of true love that was meant to be and fairy tale endings? It surely didn't seem to align with much of what she knew about the Doctor. 

"Do you think about love, Doctor? Falling in love, I mean? Like...like...meeting somebody who just feels like the one...the one you're meant to be with. And you know it right away...the minute you look in their eyes for the first time. When you hear them say your name for the first time. The first time you kiss?"

The Doctor looked uncomfortable now, and Yaz suddenly regretted bringing up the subject at all. Of course, her friend had no time to dwell on matters of the heart. She was always so engrossed in fighting evil, saving the innocent, keeping her companions out of trouble...love was surely the last thing she would be concerned with. Yaz was just caught up in the silly book. She was just projecting her own hopelessly romantic ideas and blossoming love for the Doctor. Anything that Yaz had ever taken to be a possible sign...a shred of hope that her feelings were shared...well...she must have been mistaken. Seeing things that she wanted to see, not things that were really there. 

The Doctor was quiet for what Yaz swore must have been ages. Finally, she spoke. " I do think about love, Yaz. I think about it a lot, to be honest. You know...the way things are...with me being a Time Lord and all...I have accepted that it's not really in my best interest to love or allow myself to be loved. It just never ends well. It's better to not take that path again."

She looked up, and for a brief moment, Yaz thought she could see that the Doctor's eyes were watery. "Yaz...oh, Yaz, what do you want me to say? That I believe in love at first sight? I do, because I know what it is to look into the eyes of someone I just met and swear I see my future there. That I know how it feels to be overwhelmed by emotion the first time I heard 'Doctor ' fall from the lips of that very same person? I do...and I still do every time..."

Yaz's eyes grew wide. Something deep inside was telling her that she knew who the Doctor was talking about. She felt it now. Looking in the eyes she'd loved from that very first insane night on that train, Yaz felt emboldened, her heart swelling. 

"Doctor...I know you're afraid to open yourself up to love again. I know you think you stand to lose too much to take that risk. But, please...you deserve to be happy and you, more than anyone I have ever known, deserve to be loved. And...and I just don't think you should give up on it so easily...I mean..."

Yaz caught herself, hesitant to go on. The Doctor was looking at her expectantly now, waiting for her to continue. "Doctor, I mean...you haven't even had that first kiss, so how can you say you don't want to allow yourself to give your heart away...to love?"

Yaz moved toward the Doctor and gently caressed her cheek. There were no words spoken...none were needed. Each saw clearly now, there within the eyes of the other, everything that until that moment had been hidden away...all the hopes...the fears...yes, the love.

"Doctor...it's okay to let yourself believe in magic sometimes..." And at that, Yaz leaned forward, placing softly upon the Doctor's lips the dream of a happy ending.


End file.
